


Angel

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint refuses to spend the holidays watching Tony and Steve mope, so he spreads a little not-so-Christmas love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

“Ow! What the- Clint! Get the fuck back here, you goddamn-” The doors to Tony’s lab slid shut behind Clint, effectively cutting him off mid-rant. It was actually kind of a pity. If he was actively encouraged, Stark’s angry ranting would become increasingly vulgar and creative. Of course, since Clint would never ever do that, even when Coulson had a bad day and hearing Stark’s irritation made the corners of his lips twitch up, he couldn’t share where his sudden creative profanity had come from. 

Bruce and Coulson briefly glanced up at him from their huddle over some files and Thor ignored him in favor of examining the Furby Tony had given him. From her place on the common room couch, Tasha gave him an exasperated glare that said 'you’re a moron' and 'I'm so grateful to be your best friend, Clint, you're so handsome'. Alright, so the second one was definitely in his head, but he thought this latest scheme was definitely The One. The one to get Tony and Steve to finally admit they were both idiots in love and stop forcing the rest of the team to watch them mooning over each other. When Tony’s ranting followed him down the hallway, though, he had to admit he’d forgotten how very loud Tony could get. 

Steve was giving Clint a look of his own, less scary than Tasha’s, but definitely better at working out Clint’s atrophied guilt muscles. He needed to get over it, though, because Tony was stepping through the doors, and with the team mostly assembled they’d never be able to deny that it happened. 

Raising his little nerf crossbow, Clint aimed at Cap and pulled the trigger, snickering as he went cross-eyed trying to see the foam bolt stuck to his forehead. He turned and shot another bolt at Tony, aiming for the arc reactor rather than his ass this time. When Tony’s whining started up again, Clint grinned, making a little halo over his head with both hands. “Hey, man, an angel of love’s gotta do what an angel of love’s gotta do.”

An angel probably wouldn’t have conspired with Jarvis to keep the doors shut until they figured their shit out, but Coulson preferred him considerably less than angelic anyway.


End file.
